


Accommodating

by berlynn_wohl



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Deception, Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Pseudo-Incest, Size Kink, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berlynn_wohl/pseuds/berlynn_wohl
Summary: AU where Thor is the Grand Champion on Sakaar. The Grandmaster is having trouble finding suitable bedmates for the Lord of Thunder, because he is so ridiculously well-endowed. Thankfully, someone else has dropped into Sakaar recently, someone who has proven himself able to handle even the most demanding lovers. The Grandmaster introduces them to each other.





	Accommodating

Loki was nearly finished dressing when he received a message revising the Grandmaster's summons of ten minutes before: he was, in fact, being asked to come to the Grandmaster's bedchamber wearing only his dressing gown.

Despite his subtle probing, Loki had not yet been able to locate a device which would prove that the Grandmaster was spying on him at all times, but he did not think it was a coincidence that this correction had come when he was almost dressed, as he’d been instructed to do. He suspected that having a servant arrive at that precise moment was a power play, designed to keep Loki on his toes, nervous and well-behaved, and never able to locate the source of the Grandmaster's intel, and so not able to disrupt it.

Loki dismissed the servant, then heaved a sigh as he removed his pauldrons, vambraces, jerkin, and breeches, and set them aside. He then took his dressing gown from where it hung in the closet. It was midnight blue, even darker than his day-to-day outfit, and when the Grandmaster had bought it for him, he'd demonstrated how thin and fine the satiny fabric was by removing one of his rings and pulling the entire garment through it.

Slipping into it now, Loki tied the sash and examined himself in the mirror, lamenting that he had no place to conceal a dagger. Loki feared that if a situation arose, and he were to materialize one into his hands, the Grandmaster would catch on to the true extent of his magical abilities, and that would compromise his scheming to either do away with the Grandmaster and take his place as leader of Sakaar, or if that proved impossible, to at least to get off this world and away from the sleazebag who ruled it. (The extent to which Loki regarded Sakaar as a “worthless trash planet” depended entirely on which objective he currently seemed more likely to succeed at.)

Loki pressed his hand to the wall near the closet, and apparently the Grandmaster was ready for him, because a secret door opened that took him directly into the adjacent bedchambers.

The Grandmaster was indeed waiting for him there, lounging in a kitschy, oversized chair which had been placed in the middle of the room, several feet from the expansive circular bed. He was flanked by two stone-faced women guards.

Seeing Loki, the Grandmaster put his hand over his heart, as though he had been struck by Cupid's arrow. “Oh, you look gorgeous, honey. I love that thing on you. Have a seat.” He gestured towards the bed. “You're going to meet someone today.”

Loki smiled and said nothing. Yesterday, he had “met” someone, and while not entirely unpleasant, the evening had been exhausting, and he wasn't sure he was up to another social call of that nature again.

“I think you're really going to like him,” the Grandmaster said. “ _I_ love him, and ah, I think he's going to love you, too.” He gestured to the guards. “Go ahead and bring him in now.”

The two guards crossed the room to the door, opened it, and stood on either side, ushering the guest in. The Grandmaster stood for his entrance.

“If I may, ah, introduce you to my grand champion. The Lord of Thunder, is what I call him.”

Through the door stepped a warrior whose identity was unmistakable, no matter that his hair had been shorn and his “armor” consisted of a skimpy leather skirt and sandals. It was Thor.

The instant they identified each other, Loki gave the tiniest twitch of his head while making meaningful eye contact with Thor, trying his best to communicate that neither of them should under any circumstances let on to the Grandmaster that they knew each other. Thor seemed to understand, and kept his expression flat and grim. Loki noticed that Thor had been fitted with an obedience disk, as all fighters were until they demonstrated that they were not a flight risk or a mutineer. That was less than ideal right now, but ultimately might prove advantageous: the Grandmaster would be less suspicious of anyone who had that kind of deterrent to defiance on them at all times. By contrast, the Grandmaster kept Loki, who'd never had to wear a disk, at arm's length nearly every hour of the day.

“It's so fortunate that I have you,” the Grandmaster said to Loki, “because my champion has a problem that I think you can solve. The Lord of Thunder, well, you can see he's a physically formidable individual, that's why he's my champion.” Here, he patted the bulging muscles of Thor's arm. “But it turns out, he is formidable in, ah, other ways as well, too much so, in fact. I like to indulge my fighters, you know, treat them a little, as payment for all the entertainment they provide me. Swank lodgings, good food, and friendly company. But the Lord of Thunder here, he's a little too well-endowed for any of the beauties on Sakaar. Or at least any of the beauties that he's taken a fancy to.”

Thor remained expressionless through all this.

“So I was in quite a bind, unable to provide for my champion.” Here, the Grandmaster turned from Loki, and began addressing Thor. “But a funny thing happened last night. Loki here, he's been _my_ friendly company, shall we say, and he'd been such a good sport, I decided it was about time to introduce him to Tezu.” With a fluttering gesture, the Grandmaster explained, as an aside, “Tezu is a sentient cluster of tentacles that resides mostly in this dimension, and uh, haha, we have some fun sometimes. Anyway, I took Loki to meet Tezu last night, and my, was he accommodating. I have never seen someone of our general physiological dimensions take as many tentacles as he did. Loki, aha, he kept Tezu _very_ busy.”

 

***  
  


While the Grandmaster explained about the little romp with Tezu, relishing every detail he divulged, Thor's gaze was riveted to Loki's face. Loki pressed his lips tightly together and looked to one side, refusing to meet Thor's eyes. Thor's heart was in his throat, listening to the Grandmaster talk about Loki in such a lewd, disrespectful way, but it was clear that Loki was not proud of these particular things that he'd done, or that had been done to him – and that meant that things were truly grave for him, as typically Loki was insufferably smug about every naughty, wicked, or otherwise scandalous thing he'd ever been party to. Though it hurt Thor that Loki had been so profligate with his body on this world, he had no choice but to forgive it, as it was clear that he was not doing it for pure enjoyment.

Meanwhile, the Grandmaster went on: “So I was having a little think today, just ah, indulging in some pleasant memories of last night, and I realized, here's the solution to my dilemma! So I've arranged this little meet-cute for you.” The Grandmaster patted Thor on the shoulder, then gestured to Loki. “Stand up, honey, and show my champion what you've got.”

With his arms wrapped around himself, Loki stood, then slowly unfolded his arms to untie the sash of his dressing gown. He only had to brush the edges of the fabric, and it slipped from his shoulders and pooled at his feet. He refused to look anywhere but at the wall as he revealed his body, refined and solid but achingly vulnerable in this moment.

“Now isn't that gorgeous,” the Grandmaster said. “He's very lean, and _very_ flexible.” Neither Thor nor Loki appreciated hearing the Grandmaster talk about Loki like he was livestock, but they held their tongues.

The Grandmaster grinned, positively giddy about what was about to happen. “Show him what else you've got, sweetheart.”

Loki understood what the Grandmaster meant. It was not the first time he’d been asked – ordered. He sat down on the bed, then lifted one foot and placed the heel on the edge of the mattress. By doing so, it became apparent that beneath his cock, he also possessed a luscious cunt. As he spread his legs, the lips parted, revealing velvety coral folds.

“Is that not the loveliest thing you've ever seen?” the Grandmaster asked Thor, stepping close to him to share the most advantageous angle for viewing.

“Indeed,” Thor replied, breathily. He continued to stare for a long moment, even as the Grandmaster placed a guiding hand on his shoulder and bid him step closer to the bed.

“Don't be shy now,” the Grandmaster said, “put your fingers in him, see how tight he is right now. But you’ll be surprised what he can do.”

After a moment's hesitation, Thor said, “I'll take your word for it.” He was not about to rudely shove his dry fingers into Loki’s delicate cunt. And anyway, he knew he need not, to find out what Loki felt like. He had been inside Loki many times before, though it seemed ages ago now. A pang of regret washed over him, regret for what he knew he could never get back.

The Grandmaster was breathing down his neck, and Thor shot him a withering look, until he took the hint and stepped back. “Well, I'll, ah, leave you to it then. Try him out, tell me what you think.”

Thor waited for the Grandmaster to leave them alone together...but he didn't. He seated himself in his overstuffed chair, crossed his legs, and interlaced his fingers over his knee, waiting expectantly for the show to start. Thor looked to Loki, whose expression indicated that he felt the same way Thor did: the situation was far from desirable, but it might be worth their while if they cooperated with the Grandmaster's whims.

Thor placed a hand on Loki's chest, nudging him to recline. He trailed the flat of his palm slowly down Loki’s front, doing what he could to put him at ease, if at all possible. Then he stepped back so that he might unlace his sandals, unbuckle his belt, and shuck off his baltea and loincloth. He stood naked before Loki, whose eyes traveled up and down Thor's body with the same muted but undeniable interest as they always had. The Grandmaster whistled to indicate how impressed he was by the size of Thor’s cock, even now when it was still soft. Thor ignored this, was resolved in fact to ignore the Grandmaster as much as he possibly could, and knelt on the floor at the edge of the bed. He nudged Loki’s thighs apart, making room for himself so that he might settle between them. Despite the unwelcome spectator – and the humiliation he doled out – Thor was unable to resist the appeal of his brother’s cunt, not after so many lonely nights with only the memory of it. Just the smell of it made Thor so hungry to fuck that his balls ached, and he feverishly worshipped it with kisses and long licks, slurping at it, not caring if it was pleasing the Grandmaster to watch, only caring if it it pleased Loki.

And it did; Loki adored the attention, panting and bucking, desperate to get more friction on his half-hard prick as well. Thor couldn’t help but smile at Loki’s petulance; after all that had happened, Loki was still a spoiled brat who would not deign to pleasure himself with his own hand if Thor was in the room to do it for him. With one big hand, Thor squeezed and stroked Loki's prick, treating it like an afterthought perhaps, but he just preferred right then to save his tongue for reacquainting himself with Loki's lush cunt.

He wondered for a moment if the Grandmaster might notice that he and Loki could move against each other so smoothly, that he could pleasure Loki so effortlessly. With what brain power he could devote to the possibility, he decided he didn't care. He wanted it to be like old times, as he lapped at Loki’s smooth pink folds, plunging his tongue into Loki’s sensitive depths with increasing fervor, until Loki began to shudder through an intense, heaving orgasm. With Loki’s thighs clamped around his head, Thor found it impossible to breathe, but he kept calm, knowing Loki would release him…eventually.

With one final shudder, Loki's body went limp, and he sighed as Thor pulled back to unkink his neck and catch his breath. He got to his feet, displaying then, to the Grandmaster’s utter delight, the full length and thickness of his massive cock, wet at the tip and swaying slightly. With a jerk of his chin, Thor indicated that Loki should scoot back to lie properly on the bed. Loki obeyed, perhaps even with a hint of eagerness.

There was a little streak of spunk on Loki's flushed chest and belly; Thor lapped it up with one swipe of his tongue as he climbed across Loki's body. His own cock was now hard as a diamond from making Loki come, and throbbing in time with his heartbeat; it drooled pre-come onto Loki's thigh as Thor mounted him. He dug his knees under Loki’s, lifting Loki’s pelvis with his thighs, then guided his cock between those plump, engorged lips and sank inside, confident about the welcome he’d receive. Loki was sweet and snug, just like always, sheathing his cock perfectly. Thor leaned forward, placing firm hands on Loki’s shoulders, as he used to do. Loki’s hands slid up and grasped Thor’s thick arms with a comforting familiarity. They realized, though, that the easy harmony of their bodies might have been suspicious, and both glanced at the Grandmaster. They found him merely enthused, and in no way doubtful, about what he was seeing.

Thor began with slow, thorough thrusts, just until they found their rhythm together. As the rolling of their hips began to ramp up, Thor was soon working Loki so powerfully that it even caught him by surprise. It had been a long time since he had been able to rut with abandon this way – he’d missed many things about Loki, but admittedly one of those things was his ability to withstand the full force of Thor's pounding. In the past, other lovers had insisted on doing things like tying a string halfway down Thor's shaft, as a guide, to limit how deep he was allowed. But not Loki; Loki could take it all. Thor had his shoulders pinned, but he was free to lift his legs, and he did so, urging Thor to work himself deeper, his toes curling with each thrust.

Thor had many years of practice at pleasuring Loki with his cock, plumbing the perfect depths and hitting all the right angles, and as his muscle memory kicked in, he could let his mind wander a little, thinking of simpler times, when every day was about joy and pleasure: a trip to a hostile realm, to sate his hunger for battle; then a celebration afterwards, so that he might slake his thirst for good drink; and finally to his bedchamber, where he would satisfy his lust for his brother's body. How he longed to have that idyll back.

This reverie was interrupted by the Grandmaster's soft noises of approval, as he leaned forward, resting his chin on his steepled fingers. Thor grunted with annoyance at their interloper.

If Loki was similarly irked by the Grandmaster's intrusion, he was better at hiding it. Perhaps by now he was used to it, or had at least learned to focus on extracting what pleasure he could out of the tawdry indulgences that the Grandmaster roped him into. In any event, Thor could feel Loki's thighs trembling against his flanks, and he knew that his only job now was to not stop, as he fucked Loki's next orgasm out of him.

Loki threw his arms around Thor’s neck, drawing him close, as close as they could get. As he clutched desperately, his gorgeous cries filled Thor's ears, and his cunt quivered and flexed. Thor could swear he felt everything getting even more slippery, as Loki creamed around his cock. Though the sensation was exquisite, he kept focused not on himself but on prolonging Loki's pleasure, his muscles rippling as he snapped his hips, wringing cry after cry and shudder after shudder out of him.

When Loki's shrieks faded to sighs, Thor slowed his pace, pressing himself tightly against Loki, vibrating with all the loving words he wanted to say, but could not for fear of the Grandmaster discovering the truth. The Grandmaster was apparently still firmly under the impression that this was his introduction to Loki, for the next thing he said was, “Try, ah, try his other hole. It also has its charms.”

Thor was not sure which reaction he ought to feign, to better convince the Grandmaster that he had not sampled all of Loki's charms a hundred times – reluctance, or inconsiderate enthusiasm. Typically he and Loki used oil for this, something to supplement Loki's slick and help ease the way, but none was being offered, which was a pity; he liked to take his time with Loki’s arsehole, going slow, perhaps sitting up so that he could watch as inch by inch, Loki’s body stretched to accommodate him. Instead, this time, he looked down into Loki's eyes as he slowly slipped his cock out of the velvety softness of Loki’s cunt and pressed it against his arsehole. “I won't linger,” he whispered, as he pushed the blunt head inside.

Though they had done this many times before, it had always been with Thor approaching from behind. Now he discovered what he’d been missing by doing so: Loki's beautiful face, and all the ecstasy on it as Thor gave his clock slowly. Loki’s eyes rolled back as they fluttered closed, and his jaw went slack, as he opened to Thor and then squeezed him. Thor felt a rush of tenderness, so fast and powerful it made his stomach flip, and he knew then that his orgasm was imminent and inevitable. He wouldn’t have time to give Loki a third orgasm. This seemed inadequate, compared to their past bouts of prolonged lovemaking, but if he did continue much longer, he knew the friction would leave Loki sore and aggravated anyway.

Thor closed his eyes, to better savor the beautiful feeling of pumping his full climax into his brother's body, but then heard a shuffling on the other side of the room. The Grandmaster had risen from his chair, and was now sauntering over to the bed.

“You think maybe I could get in on this, ah, situation?” he asked, moving to unfasten his garish robes. “You can stay where you are, and I'll take his, ah–”

Deep possessiveness overtook Thor, and without a thought, he caged Loki between ramrod-straight arms, bared his teeth at the Grandmaster, and roared. The Grandmaster jumped back, genuinely startled. “Some other time, perhaps,” he said with a chuckle, putting his hands up in a conciliatory gesture.

The maelstrom of joy, frustration, and jealousy that made up this encounter – the opportunity to indulge in a frenzied reunion with his brother, but only so that it could be watched over and enjoyed by the unctuous ruler who had imprisoned both of them – had driven Thor to near-madness by this time, and in a desperate bid to stake his claim and seize control of the situation, he now plowed Loki with all his might, deeply ready to finally unload into him. But the Grandmaster continued to thwart him at every turn, interrupting him to request:

“Could you, ah, finish _on_ him? I'd just like to see how much you, uh…haha, being a fertility god and all, as you claim.”

Thor saw Loki’s jaw clench at this rudest of suggestions. And for himself, he would sooner have punched the Grandmaster clean through the wall than comply, but the obedience disk was making him think more carefully about his impulses these days. And, if he cooperated, he might be able to secure Loki's company in solitude. So with his last ounce of self control, Thor withdrew from Loki's body, sat up, and pumped his cock with both hands. Thick pulses of spunk rained down on Loki's chest and belly; the Grandmaster gawped as he realized that after four, five, six spurts, it was still coming just as powerful. Thor’s gushing seed pooled in Loki’s navel and the notch between his collarbones; rivers of it ran down the grooves between his ribs. When at last, Thor had wrung the last drops from his still-rigid cock, the Grandmaster simply nodded and said, “I’m sorry I doubted you.”

Before Thor could give in to any sentiment, any regret that his coupling with Loki had ended so unceremoniously, he got up off the bed, trying to act insouciant. “I like him,” he said, gathering up his clothes. He nodded towards Loki. “Have him sent to my chambers.”

The Grandmaster laughed with surprise. “Oh, I’m afraid we have a little, ah, a misunderstanding here. Loki is one of my personal companions. This was just a…you might consider it a loan.”

Thinking fast, Thor glared at him and growled, “You would dangle this morsel in front of your grand champion and then snatch him away?”

His mouth slanted in ambivalence, the Grandmaster turned back and forth, seeming to consider whether he was willing after all, to sacrifice a delightful bedmate as an investment, in order to have a more contented champion winning him fortunes beyond the dreams of avarice.

“You make a fair point,” he said at last. “I’ll have him cleaned up and sent to your rooms. As a token of my, ah, appreciation for all you’ve done for me. And for your adoring fans,” he added – those fans whose minds were kept distracted from their own discontents, so long as they were captivated by Thor’s thrilling bouts in the arena.

Satisfied, Thor returned his attention to getting dressed. The Grandmaster said to an utterly depleted Loki, “You hear that, sweetheart? You’ll be shacking up with my champion now. So, have a, you know, have a wash, and then ah, pack your things. You can keep all the clothes. You certainly earned them.” He laughed darkly and winked. Loki seethed.

As the guards reappeared, to escort Thor back to his rooms, he managed to catch Loki’s eye, and there was no need for words between them. They both knew that the moment they were alone, and able to have a private discussion, things were going to start changing very quickly in this citadel of Sakaar.

 

**Author's Note:**

> berlynn-wohl.tumblr for more of this sort of nonsense, including my smutty sci-fi stories not available on AO3


End file.
